


Eruri Collections

by Deckyleaf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Tragic Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deckyleaf/pseuds/Deckyleaf
Summary: A collection of all of my Eruri Oneshots from my Deckyleaf Tumblr. Also posted on Quotev. Contains work set both in canonverse and the modern day (as well as the occassional historical and fantasy AU). Chronicles Levi and Erwin's relationship in both its early and late stages. I have also taken numerous creative liberties with the plot as I refuse to accept Erwin's death, lmao.





	1. Domestic Life: An Eruri Oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans have been vanquished. For the first time in his life, Erwin Smith can now enjoy some semblance of a domestic life with his lover Levi Ackerman.
> 
> A short, fluffy oneshot.

Erwin was certain that he was dreaming. It wouldn’t have been the first instance of him fantasising of laying in bed with Levi, watching his soft face, his long eyelashes flutter. On the rare occasions when him and Levi could bed together, he allowed himself to weaken, to indulge in every whim as he stroked Levi’s snow white skin as he slept. Those nights were the only respite Erwin could find amongst all the death, the failures and the orders to fall back. Erwin would often wonder about how he managed without those nights with Levi, how he coped.

But today was different. They were in a new house, far away from his old rooms. After the final battle against the Titans at Shiganshina, Historia granted Erwin a large house for his years of countless service as Commander of the Survey Corps in addition with a small annual payment. Erwin had been grateful, but cared little for rewards; knowing the truth of humanity and being with Levi was enough for him.

Levi was sleeping peacefully for once, the sheets tipping his nose slightly as he curled into them. His jet black hair fell across his eyes, so careless in contrast to the controlled Levi Erwin knew. When Erwin reached to tuck some strands behind Levi’s ear, Levi didn’t even twitch. He was always restless, his tossing and turning incessant. Even when Erwin held him closely, he would move and elbow his way to a comfortable position. Erwin never minded; he would do anything to keep him there.

He shuffled closer to Levi. Heat radiated off his small, strong body. Erwin’s hand slipped across his shoulder blade to rub the hollow of his back. He brought his lips to his eyelids and slowly stroked his temple gently with his thumb. He inhaled Levi’s scent, taking in all of him.

Levi’s eyelids began to flutter, and his muscles flexed slightly. Through the cracks in his eyelids he stared back at Erwin, studying him. He smiled, and closed them again, his body softening into the sheets.

Erwin began to stroke his lower back, resting on his elbow so he could gaze at Levi intently. Levi was sleepy, pliant, completely giving into Erwin’s touch.

Erwin lay on his side again, but continued on exploring Levi. Even on the nights when Levi gave in and gave Erwin what he wanted, he refused to let Erwin pin him down, to take control. He would straddle Erwin and fuck him hard into the pillow, biting his lip so hard he often drew blood. Erwin would let him, too. Just being with him was enough.

But today was different. Levi relaxed the more Erwin touched him, the more Erwin loved him.

Suddenly, Levi stirred. He pushed himself up onto his hands, and clambered over until he was sitting on Erwin’s hips. “Go back to sleep, old man,” he said softly, and kissed Erwin’s lips.


	2. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Erwin loses his arm to a Titan, Levi helps him recover and provides a comfortable respite from the harsh world they live in.

It was almost like clockwork. Every morning Levi would slink in like a lynx, silently creeping towards Erwin’s bed, waiting for him to wake. He would take Erwin’s one remaining hand sometimes and rub one of his long, nimble fingers along Erwin’s knuckle, traveling over every scar. He kept silent at all times, and his patience never wore thin as he waited.

Ever since Erwin lost his arm, Levi had been almost nurturing in the way he handled him. He held Erwin lovingly, washed his clothes and made his food. He never complained, but Erwin despised the burden he had become. He had ordered Levi multiple times to stop, that he could take care of himself. Levi would wait it out, soak in every word, and refuse.

At first, Erwin couldn’t believe his disobedience, even resented it. Levi always acquiesced to every order Erwin gave him, both in the field and in bed. No matter how harsh or how rough, Levi would accept it willingly. Erwin was a commander, after all; giving orders was his role, and Levi his most trusted subordinate. Levi was the first to accept his orders at every turn, but also the first to subvert them like this.

As Erwin grew stronger and stronger and the pain of his missing arm no longer haunted him, his surprise lessened. He should have seen it coming, in fact. Levi held no truck with words, but with action. It was action that helped him survive in the Underground, action that made him such a brilliant soldier, and action that made him stand out from all the rest. It was natural that his actions also showed his love.

Erwin woke easily that morning. Nightmares had been plaguing him, twisted visions forcing him to relieve the agony as the titan bit through sinew and bone, tearing his arm from his body. On his worst nights it was a horde of them, ripping him apart in front of Levi, tearing him the way a feral dog tore meat. Ever since Levi began visiting him earlier and leaving later they had begun to pass.

“Hello Levi,” Erwin said, taking his hand from Levi’s to prop himself up. Levi jumped from his chair to fix the pillows behind Erwin, wiping them down quickly and propping them behind him. Erwin waved him away, grabbing them from him and propping them up himself. Levi watched this intently, as expressionless as usual.

“Hange reckons you’ll be walking about soon,” he said simply, returning to his chair.

“Yes, I need to get out of here soon. I can’t work like this.”

Levi frowned. “You just got your arm bitten off and you’re thinking about work?”

“There are things to be done, Levi. It’s best if I start as soon as humanly possible. The longer we wait the longer the titans will be a threat.”

Levi looked to his lap, his face unmoved. Erwin could never read him like this, could never decipher him. Everything about him seemed to be a puzzle. How a man could be so small yet so strong, so cold yet so loving. Erwin often wondered to himself if he had ever hurt Levi, if a word had cut a chink in that armour. If he had, Levi would never tell.

“You need a shave,” he said. He brushed a finger over Erwin’s blonde stubble and quickly recoiled in disgust. Levi despised hair of all kinds, and shaved constantly. Erwin had spent many hours studying the smaller man’s body during the few nights they could steal together, and even he had been surprised. Not just at the hair, but in the wiry strength of his muscles Erwin saw in his own.

“I can do it myself, Levi.” Erwin rose too quickly, and could feel his legs falter slightly beneath his weight. Levi stood under him immediately, and gently eased him into the chair. Grabbing a razor from the bedside table, Erwin waited for Levi to fill a bowl and place it next to him, holding a looking glass at Erwin’s face. His face was thin and gaunt, his deep blue eyes bloodshot and dragged down by dark circles. Grey streaks lined his blonde hair, and his skin was almost snow white. Hesitating, he dipped the razor in the bowl and brought it to his face, water droplets falling on his pants. The first few hairs came easily enough, but his shaking hand soon nicked his skin. He breathed and carried on, but not a few seconds later it sliced into him again.

Levi dropped the looking glass on the bed. He pried the razor out of Erwin’s hand slowly and took it into his own.

“Relax, Erwin.”

Erwin could feel the urge to protest, but it melted away when Levi took Erwin’s face into his hands. They were warm, just like Levi’s body. His locked onto the stubble and softly eased the razor over the stubble. He ran his thumb over the skin behind Erwin’s ear as he did so, easing him into his touch. Erwin drank Levi in; the intense grey eyes, the short black hair and his small frame.

Levi shaved Erwin quickly, just as Levi did everything. He looked back to inspect his work, and it was one of the few times Erwin saw Levi smile. “Much better.”

Erwin smiled back, but could feel the tension in his shoulders. It was as if his entire being was being crushed. Erwin could feel it fully now; he had one arm, an arm that would be completely useless in battle, yet he was still a soldier, still a commander. He had an entire world to save, an entire future to craft. But how was he supposed to save humanity if he couldn’t do something as simple as shave his face? Did all the soldiers who died for him do it for a useless, one-armed commander?

“I don’t deserve you, Levi.”

Levi stared at him intensely, his eyes burning their way into Erwin’s very core. Erwin hated this, hated when he never said something.

“Hey,” Levi said. “Come back to bed, you look tired.”

He took Erwin’s hand and led him over. Erwin relaxed into the pillows, grateful for the respite from his thoughts. Levi sat in the chair again, content to watch him sleep.

“Here, come lie with me.”

Levi clambered over to Erwin’s bed, curling himself under his remaining arm. He let his head rest on Erwin’s shoulder. Erwin could feel himself about to nod off, until Levi whispered softly, so softly Erwin could barely hear it.

“That’s bullshit.”

“What is, Levi.”

“That you don’t deserve me.” Levi ran his hand over Erwin’s chest. “I hate it when you get like this. I chose you and I’m not going to give up on you.”

Erwin let his words hang in the air. He let them wash over him, seeping into his bones. He cupped Levi’s face and kissed him, tasting Levi’s favourite black tea. Using his remaining arm he pushed himself until he was on top of Levi, the smaller man wrapping his legs around his waist. Levi’s hands continued their exploration of Erwin’s chest, while Erwin’s hand trembled under his own weight. Levi could feel it, and simply rolled over until he was sitting on Erwin’s lap. He kissed him again.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of everything.”


	3. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin Smith has been captured for treason against the government, and is set to hang. His lover, Levi, is determined to spend his final moments with the man he loves.

Outside of his cell, Erwin could hear the clock striking nine, thirty minutes until his hanging.

He had tried sleeping, but the Military Police had kept him awake as they erected the gallows the night before, crafting Erwin’s very destruction.

It seemed fitting to die by the rope. Much more so than being ripped to death by a titan, though that was probably the fate he deserved more. Too many people, people better than him and with families, had died that way. Some were fortunate enough to die in one bite; others had been thrown around from titan to titan as the titans fought over their fair share of human flesh. They would all try to grab the biggest piece of the person as possible, their teeth tearing through skin until they sank to the bone. If the titans were small, the devouring could take up to a minute. Despite this, Erwin could not hate them. The titans were simply mindless, following the demands of their programming with no thought of pity or love; Erwin was not mindless, but maybe he couldn’t understand those things either. At least if he died by the rope, he would die in front of the very people whose sons and daughters he had condemned to die for his dream.

His dream. His desire, his ultimate bondage. Ever since that night when his father had told him everything, Erwin had been bound to it. When his father was murdered, Erwin promised his father not to let his theories disappear, but to do them the justice they rightly deserved. If only Erwin had realised that since that day, he was never a free man. He would wear the wings of freedom on his back with pride, but his wings had already been clipped, bound since that day.

Perhaps that’s what had drawn him to Levi on that faithful day in the Underground. Erwin didn’t even remember what business he had been on; it probably didn’t even matter. All that mattered was the small man with the jet black hair, flying like a bird free from its cage. He was such a sight, so rare and fascinating, that Erwin knew he had to have him.

And so he did. He caged Levi, took him from all he knew and thrusted him into a world of death, carnage and sacrifice. Levi’s two best friends had been torn away from him on his very first expedition, and he had lost so much more since then. As he fell deeper and deeper in love with Levi, Erwin realised all he had done to destroy that man. And in thirty minutes, Levi would hang, just like Erwin.

Erwin couldn’t fathom what had possessed Levi to surrender. Erwin knew he could die at any second, a truth he had drilled into Levi the night they started bedding together. Levi was no fool, and he trusted Erwin enough to believe him. Erwin thought that when he lost his arm, maybe then Levi would realise the danger of getting involved with a man as monstrous as him. Levi knew; he just didn’t care.

Levi was resting against him now. Erwin couldn’t see him clearly, but could feel his heartbeat. At night, when Levi curled into Erwin and rested his head under Erwin’s chin, Erwin would listen to its rhythmic beating. It was strong, much like the man himself, and Erwin couldn’t imagine it ever stopping.

“Hey, stop staring at me.” Levi pulled himself from Erwin, his bones cracking into place. He rested his head on the wall, staring at the ceiling.

“How did you know?”

“You’re breathing all over my face, Erwin. You haven’t brushed in a while either.”

Erwin chuckled. “Sorry.”

The pair went silent then. Levi looked down into his lap, toying with his fingers.

“Why did you surrender, Levi?”

Levi remained silent, continuing to play listlessly with his fingers.

“A man we captured. He said that if I surrendered, I could prevent your execution.”

“And you believed him?”

“Seemed true to me those bastards dragged you in front of the King.” Levi shrugged. “Looked like a good idea at the time.”

“But why? Why for me?”

“Because the Survey Corps needs you.”

“The Survey Corps is no more.”

“Yes it is,” Levi snapped. He turned himself towards Erwin the best he could. He pulled the chains forward until his fingers brushed lightly off of Erwin’s heart. He pulled back, grimacing as the chains the bound him to the wall stretched his arms. “It’s in here.”

“It needs you too, Levi,” Erwin said, his voice weak.

“You may be right, but humanity has no hope without you. We need you Erwin.” Levi paused. “I need you too.”

“But I’m a monster.”

Levi snorted. “Does a monster sacrifice everything to save humanity?”

“My dream, Levi. It’s more important to me than anything, even humanity.”

“Yes, your dream.” Levi paused. “That’s why I chose you, Erwin. Because you’re looking up at something nobody can see.”

Erwin went silent. “Why?” he whispered.

“Because where I come from dreaming is for children. Nobody dares to dream. You’re the only man brave enough to.” Levi turned away from Erwin.

“You shouldn’t place so much faith in me. I was a dead man the day you met me.”

Levi went silent. “We both were, but love makes us weak,” he whispered.

They sat in silence. Levi, Levi, Erwin thought. If I had known what I would do to you, I would never have taken you from that rotten Underground. You deserve to live.

 

“Erwin?” Levi called out.

“Yes?”

“I want to let you know I have never regretted the decision to follow you. It was the best thing I’ve ever done.”

Suddenly, the jingle of keys rang out outside the door. It opened quickly, three members of the Military Police standing in the shadows. Two of them entered the cell, unchaining them and replacing the chains with handcuffs. They grabbed Erwin and Levi by their arms and shoved them into the light. Levi recoiled, but Erwin faced it. As they were led into the Gallows Erwin could hear the chanting of the townspeople. Some were loud and angry and others more contained, but all were shouting for death.

“Murderer! Murderer! Kill him!”

“Levi, when I die today, do not weep for me,” Erwin said softly, looking into Levi’s deep grey eyes.

“I won’t, I promise.”

Erwin smiled. “Thank you, Levi, for everything. I love you.”

Erwin and Levi were pushed up the stairs, the Military Police giving into the crowd’s wishes as they shoved and kicked them onto the platform. Two ropes hung from the scaffold, both right next to each other.

Erwin and Levi lined up. They looked at each other one last time. The ropes slipped easily over their necks.

“I love you too.”


	4. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, angsty oneshot where Erwin takes care of a wounded Levi. Set in our universe.

Erwin could barely recognise Levi. His face looked like it was broken, his eyes black with bruises and blood dribbling down his chin. Whenever he took hold of Levi’s face, trying to inspect the damage, Levi would groan in pain and shuck him off. Every inch of skin seemed to be damaged, and in the harsh light of the apartment bathroom he looked like a monster.

“Levi, hold still please,” Erwin said calmly. He placed two fingers under Levi’s chin and gently coaxed his face upwards. He softly wiped away the blood leaking from his face with the cloth, Levi’s left eye welded completely shut with it. It took every ounce of Erwin’s self-control to not fall apart at the mere sight of Levi like this, bruised and broken.

“Tell me what happened, Levi.”

Levi looked down into Erwin’s palm. His jet black hair, sticky with blood, covered his face. He almost seemed to slump into him, defeated, wrecked.

“Levi,” Erwin said softly. He gently stroked Levi’s cheek with his thumb, a fraction of his snow white skin left unharmed. Levi refused to look up at him, his warm breath meeting Erwin’s hand as he sighed deeply.

“I barely fucking remember. These bunch of guys came up to me while I was at the bar. They were pretty friendly, so Hange let them sit with us. We drank, played some cards, whatever. After a few games, one guy got a bit pissy with Hange. I told him to back the fuck off, and next thing I know I look like this.”

“I’m not surprised,” Erwin said. “But Hange can take care of herself.”

“Well, I fucking know that now, don’t I?”

Levi looked back down into Erwin’s palm again. Erwin could see his grey eyes, completely weary.

“I’m sorry.”

His voice was small and weak, so low Erwin could barely hear. He nuzzled into Erwin’s palm slightly, like a lost cat. He sighed once more, and took Erwin’s hand into his.

Erwin bent down and kissed him on the forehead. “Don’t be sorry, I was an idiot. I know how much she means to you.” Levi looked up at him, and his eyes softened. With the blood gone, Levi sported only a few bruises that would eventually heal. They were so dark and vicious and angry, much like Levi himself.

Erwin kissed each one of them, Levi acquiescing despite the pain. He brought Levi close to him, and the only comfort he found that night was Levi’s beating heart, as strong and vibrant as the man himself.


	5. The Tea Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem in the form of a letter written by Erwin Smith to his lover Levi Ackerman.

I met you in a tea shop,

On a dark winter’s morning,  
nestled between the trees that towered over everything else.

The war was unexpected, but even more so was seeing you there,

your small frame smothered by the dark grey uniform,

but your bright grey eyes still shining.

As the years passed and the fights got harder,

you would always creep into my office under the guise of a “check-up”,  
but even you couldn’t keep up the pretense for too long.

I think it was in the summer when we first kissed,

a day when the sun shone nearly as brightly as your eyes.

You choked on your words, your eyes wide with surprise,

but your smile told me all I needed to know.

One night, as we both huddled under the sheets,

you confessed to me that you’d like to own a tea shop,

your eyes wide with love as you told me your dream.

I held you close that night, knowing in my heart that I’d never be able to see it.

My dream was of us finally together,

away from all the deaths and the shouting and the orders to fall back.

Just you and me in our little tea shop,

a little bit of peace in all of life’s chaos.

But I know I’ll never see it.

The same foresight that has won us so many battles shows me that I can’t win the war,  
and that my dreams will become nothing but dust.

But does a monster like me even deserve my dream, when I’ve ordered so many men to their deaths?  
Men whose dreams I’ve crushed under the weight of war, men whose families I’ve deprived.

Is hell itself even prepared to receive me?

If you are reading this now I have gone from this place,

gone to join all the men whose deaths I’ve ordered,

men who are waiting for me in hell.

I love you Levi,

and I know you love me too.

I’m sorry I could never open that tea shop with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any formatting errors! I love Ao3 but the formatting for poems is atrocious lol. I had to arrange every line and paragraph myself so if something looks off, let me know!


End file.
